


You believe me right?

by iMightbdprssed



Series: Games and... fun? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But he is, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prequel, Theo is not a simp, Video Game: Among Us, the Puppy Pack play Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMightbdprssed/pseuds/iMightbdprssed
Summary: Mason introduced to the rest of the Puppy Pack the newest popular and addictive game: Among Us.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Games and... fun? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	You believe me right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel and it can be read without reading the first work but it you want to read it, please do it’s kind of fun.
> 
> In case is confusing
> 
> Liam: Big Alpha
> 
> Theo: it was Liam
> 
> Mason: in10se
> 
> Corey: coolmeleon
> 
> Nolan: not me
> 
> Alec: Alec

Liam could smell the anxiety coming from himself, it wasn’t a nice smell, imagine a locker room full of sweaty teenagers combined with a gas station bathroom, well that was a walk in the park compared to the smell of anxiety. 

He was glad Theo was in his own bedroom instead of with him, it was given he was the imposter by the smell alone and Theo would know that instantly if he was with him.

They all had an addiction with this game and it was thanks to Mason, he was the one that suggested it to them but it was so fun he couldn’t blame him. Even Theo enjoyed it no matter how many times he negated it.

“Hey, are we going to play that dumb game today?” He said after picking him up from practice, annoyance in his tone.

“You know it’s okay to like things, Theo” Liam answered.

“Whatever.”

The rules were simple, complete your tasks and be sure to not get killed and if you were the impostor, kill everyone and make sure not to get caught. Now Theo was an expert on that, you know, when he was the Dread Doctor's big bad chimera of doom, but now he was Liam’s big dumb chimera of kisses and cuddles.

Mason said the game was better to play on a computer than on a cellphone but it costs money while on a cellphone is free to play, you only pay for cute accessories which Liam wasn't jealous of, not at all.

Now, Liam had his own laptop, Theo had one too, an even better one because his parents loved him more than his own son no matter how many times they said “Liam, we love both of you equally”, but he didn’t had a credit card, at least not anymore because according to his parents, if you buy two pairs of sneakers, some shirts and jeans, sunglasses and a guinea pig on Amazon you’re not trustworthy of having your own credit card anymore.

Theo had his own card with his savings but Mr. _I’m not going to pay for something I can play free on my phone_ couldn’t pay 10 dollars for both of their games. Cheap-ass.

Whatever, it was still fun except when you were the impostor and your friends were capable of solving murders in real life like they were trained detectives with a full baggage of regrets and deceptions.

Liam was the impostor this round.

Out of the games Liam had played he had only been the imposter so few times so he didn’t have so much experience. He always made the same mistakes. But not this time, this time he was going to sabotage a kill in the dark and use vents so no one can see him.

He was going to electrical now where most of the kills happen and there he was, Alec, the newest member of the pack. Liam didn’t had anything against him even though he took the attention of his Alpha and his friends, ate all the butter cookies at pack meetings and called shotgun once in Theo’s truck. That was _his_ place, always.

Alec was the red character and everyone knew red was Liam’s favorite color, now he was stuck with the orange one and it wasn’t as cool as the red one no matter how many times Theo said it didn’t matter, if it didn’t matter why he takes the cyan one from Nolan one every time they play huh? Theo was a hypocrite.

So the grin of satisfaction Liam had when he pressed the “Kill” button was only because he was one player less from winning as impostor for the first time and no other reason whatsoever.

His grin was replaced with a frown as soon as he saw the yellow character appear. Shit.

Corey.

Liam swore Corey somehow manage to put his invisibility powers into the game because he didn’t see him most of the time.

Liam decided to get away into the vent and go somewhere else. So intelligent.

_ Dead Body Reported _

Shit.

**not** **me** : where was it?

**coolmeleon** : I just saw Liam kill Alec and vent away

**Big Alpha** : what??? It wasn’t me

**in10se** : can anyone vouch for you?

**Big Alpha** : it was Corey he self reported

**coolmeleon** : I literally saw you Liam

**in10se** : he was with me until he went to electrical he could’ve kill me easily

**it was Liam** : maybe he was trying to gain your trust

Liam was totally marrying this man.

**it was Liam** : although I saw Liam and Alec going to electrical in the security cameras

Nevermind.

**not me** : I was with Theo anyways so I can vouch for him

The voting session was starting soon, Liam had to come up with something real quick, something smart and sneaky, a villainous plan that would make the pack think he was the next big bad thing coming to kill them all.

**Big Alpha** : Theo I swear it wasnt me you believe me right? :(

**in10se** : ofc he believes you, he physically can’t say no to you

**coolmeleon** : he’s a simp for you

**not** **me** : LMAOOO a simp

**it was Liam** : ...

**not** **me** : sorry... :s

**coolmeleon** : anyways it was Liam and I’m voting for him out

A little red _I voted_ globe appeared in Corey and Mason’s characters

**in10se** : if Theo doesn’t vote him out he’s a simp, the simpiest simp in the whole beacon hills county lol

**it** **was** **Liam** : stfu I’m not a simp

Nolan voted right after them, Liam voted for Corey thinking maybe Nolan and Theo will believe him and vote him out too.

People said they have had experienced betrayal but Liam bet those people never saw how their own boyfriend appeared as the last player voting them out in Among Us.

That’s real betrayal.

_Big Alpha was An Impostor_.

* * *

Hearing Liam stomping down the stairs into the living room was never not funny.

Theo couldn’t contain his laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Theo makes my heart smile.
> 
> The reason of Theo liking using the Cyan character might or not might be because it reminds him of Liam’s eyes.
> 
> Can’t believe I finished this in just a sitting that’s new for me
> 
> Feel free to correct any grammar mistakes
> 
> Thanks for reading kudos and comments are not obligatory but are warmly welcomed.


End file.
